The other side of the Veil
by Fearmyb0xers
Summary: Harry finds himself back in 1942,where everything he knew is sent into a spiral. Tom/Harry, time travel. Dark!Harry
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am a death eater supporter, so most of my stories end up supporting them, but I do plan to do Order side and neither side stories in the future. I also don't like that Voldemort can't love because his mother used a love spell, so I ignore that as it is a cruel thing to have that be the reason he could never be truly happy.

Harry stood in the Ministry, he was about to be called in to find out if he was going to be allowed back at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had walked right passed him, Harry didn't understand why he was being so cold to him, what had he done to make the man avoid him; why had he been passed over for prefect. There were soft whispers coming from down the hall, Arthur Weasley had to leave Harry alone in the hall; the man's department needed him to do something. It looked like they wouldn't be calling him in for a while and his curiosity was rising about what was behind the large door at the end of the hall, where the whispers were coming from.

The fifteen year old boy gave into his curiosity, walking briskly down the hall, he hoped whatever he found in that room would be worth possibly getting in more trouble. The whispering grew louder the closer he got to the door, he looked inside the room to see if anyone was around, and walked in. He was in awe at all the strange items in the room, the ceiling high shelves filled with things, as he walked down the rows of objects he heard the whispers coming from a large stone arch with a tattered black curtain hanging in the middle. Harry knew he shouldn't press his luck, he hadn't been caught yet, he could go back quickly and have his hearing, but the voices were so loud now, it felt like they were calling to him.

Walking around the arch in a circle, he then walked closer to the archway, his eyes glossing over, and he reached his hand out to the curtain. "Harry! No!" he heard the voice scream, but to him it was very faint, he turned to see who had yelled, standing at the edge of the veil. ,Dumbledore, and a few ministry workers were moving toward him; had been the one who yelled out for him. In his turn, Harry lost his footing, he seemed to snap out of his daze, and reached out for his friends father as he fell backwards into the black curtain; the last thing he saw was the horrified faces of the men in the room.

Harry was grabbed roughly by both arms, he slowly opened his eyes, two men were pulling him with them. "What is going on? Where are and Dumbledore?"

The Aurors didn't answer him, they took him directly to the Minister's office, Harry stared at the man he didn't know sitting at the Minister's desk. "You were found in a restricted area, what is your name?" the man smiled, he didn't seem like he was going to punish Harry.

"...Harry Potter..."

Writing on a piece of parchment, the man tapped a finger on his desk. "What were you doing in the Department of Mysteries? Better yet, why are you here at the Ministry in the first place? Children shouldn't be here unaccompanied."

"I was coming for a hearing...I don't want to be expelled from Hogwarts, please can you let me just talk to the Minister...I can explain what happened. I don't know what came over me, I heard whispering and I went into kind of a trance, next thing I know those Aurors were bringing me to see you sir.." Harry was in a slight panic, was he going to be sent to Azkaban for what he did.

The man straightened himself up in his chair. "I think you may be confused, I am Eldritch Diggory, Minister of Magic."

"...Diggory? Then you must be related to Cedric..." Harry looked at the ground. "When was Fudge sacked? I didn't read anything about it in the Daily Prophet..."

"There has never been a Minister by the name of Fudge." Eldritch fixed the papers on his desk holding them up to straighten them. "Did you escape ?"

Harry's eyes went wide at the flash of the date he caught a glimpse of off one of the papers. "1942...it is 1942?" he fell to his knees.

Seeing Harry's reaction, Eldritch stood and walked over to him. "What year do you come from..." he showed great concern on his face.

"1995..." Harry's shoulders tensed up.

It turned out Harry wasn't the first to end up in the past, though he was the first to actually live, they only found out the others were from the future by items they carried on their person. Because they didn't want people killing themselves to try and time travel or worse succeeded, they destroyed the bodies, and only really trust worthy people were given the paper work about the incidents; being Minister didn't mean you'd see it. Eldritch couldn't bring himself to dispose of a young boy, he made Harry promise to keep quiet about anything he knew about the future, and sent him to learn current history to build up on a story that he had amnesia.

For a month Harry was taught wizard history and other information, then he was cleared to go to Hogwarts, it was a week into the school year when he was allowed to transfer in. Transfers were normally unheard of, but under recommendation from the ministry, it was allowed. It was Saturday the twelfth of September, he was being watched by all the students of Hogwarts, he was just about to be sorted into a new house. Harry's cover story was that his magic didn't show itself till recently, that he was an orphan, and that he had gone through private teachings to get him to basic fourth year level magic and potion making; they made it look like he'd been being taught privately for a year instead of a month.

Because of the thoughts running through his head, seeing Tom Riddle sitting at the Slytherin table, the rage in his heart, the hat called out. "Slytherin!" his eyes widened, he'd forgotten to suggest Gryffindor, but now he was going to be in the same house and year as the future Dark Lord. Harry walked over to the Slytherin table, he was forced to sit at the very end and they were giving him a dirty look, they didn't know what his blood was and didn't want a Mudblood touching them if he was one.

Tom was interested in Harry, the boy was the first transfer student in many years, he was newly a wizard, and Tom wanted to be the one to introduce him to the new world he'd entered. Standing, Tom moved down the table, sitting across from Harry, a smile crossing his hansom face, his dark brown eyes staring into Harry's. "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Tom Riddle. I am house Prefect and I will help you with anything you need to know." he put his hand out for Harry.

TBC

AN: Next chapter will be longer, I am uploading and updating a couple stories today to see if they interest anyone :3


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stared at the future evil Lord's hand, he'd been warned to tread carefully with his actions, that he couldn't talk about the future to anyone, the Minister had stopped him before he could tell him about Tom. The man did hint to Harry that as long as he didn't tell anyone anything, if it was for a better future, if it was done quietly, Harry could do whatever he wished; he did warn against abusing the Wizarding and Muggle stock market as a half joke. He took the hand and faked a smile, as far as his knowledge was, Tom hadn't actually killed anyone yet, and maybe he could stop it from ever happening.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter." He released the hand, he had been told he could use his real name since there were a few Potter's and with him being an orphan with all the dark Wizard Grindewald had killed already, it would be hard to track which exact Potter family he was from. He didn't know anything about Tom's school years, only that this was the year the Chamber of Secrets was opened, and Moaning Myrtle had been killed.

After lunch was finished, Tom stood and looked at Harry. "Come with me, I'll show you around the school." Tom waited for Harry to stand and they left The Great Hall. "It is strange to have someone get their magic so late."

"Yea...no one at the orphanage wanted to adopt a Squib. The Orphanage was pretty excited when I started showing my magical abilities." Harry walked slowly behind Tom, he could kill him right now, but he'd be the one going to Azkaban.

Tom's lips pressed together into a thin line. "I see, you were in a Wizard orphanage then." Harry blinked confused by Tom's voice sounded bitter about him having gone to a Wizard orphanage. "If..." Tom took a deep breath, he turned and looked at Harry. "If you don't mind...can you tell me what it is like...in a Wizard Orphanage..." the look in Tom's eyes shocked Harry, the boy looked like he'd heard the worst thing in his life.

"Um, why would you want to know about the Orphanage?" Harry watched Tom look at the floor, the other boys hands balling up into fist.

"I go to a Muggle Orphanage." Tom's fist twitched. "I've asked to be able to live at the school or be transferred to a Wizard Orphanage, but they keep sending me back there!" his voice got higher, he looked up at Harry. "Why! Why are you able to be at a Wizard Orphanage when up till last year you were basically a Muggle!" he started to shake. "Was your family special? My from what I've heard about mine my mother was a witch who fooled my father into marrying him and he wanted nothing to do with me when she died. The Orphanage told me my mother was just a dimwitted whore, they didn't know she was a witch." he took a couple deep breaths. "No one will tell me anything about my mothers family or why I was left in the Muggle's Orphanage, even after that old fool Dumbledore came to see me and opened my life to this world!"

They were alone in the hall, Harry didn't know what to do, he had no idea Tom Riddle was this type of pitiful person. "The Minister of magic has sort of adopted me..." Harry saw Tom twitch. "Maybe..I can get him to tell the Headmaster to let you and I live in the school year round till we graduate." there was a spark of hope that crossed Tom's dark eyes. "The Wizard Orphanage isn't very good for either of us, I don't know what the Muggles are like, but being in a building of depressed Witches and Wizards of all ages under seventeen...their emotions cause random magic to happen and all of us get blamed." he lied.

"At least there you are somewhat normal, being around Muggles every day, unable to talk to them about how special you are or how school was..." Tom shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't be bothering you with my own problems. Lets go back to the tour of the school." the subject of the Orphanages was dropped and Tom showed Harry around the school, he was very enthusiastic about the school, and Harry could tell he loved it there; what had happened to make him go insane. "Do you really think the Minister will let me live in the school?" they had just finished the complete tour and were walking toward the Slytherin Dungeon.

"I will send and Owl in the morning, it doesn't look like being with Muggle children is healthy for you." Harry still couldn't believe that Voldemort was actually a kid, not the evil cocky Tom he'd met from the Diary. Tom smiled a real smile instead of his usual 'it is expected of you' smile, Harry felt a shock go through his body and he watched Tom walk off to his private Prefect room. "What the hell was that..." he mumbled to himself, his eyes wide as Tom vanished around the corner.

Harry had sent the request to the Minister about Tom not returning to the Muggle Orphanage, that the school is a better environment for both of them, that he also didn't want to go to a Wizard Orphanage once school was over as he didn't have a home. It took a few days to hear back, during that time Harry saw a side of Slytherin that he wasn't able to see as a Gryffindor student, all the other houses had it drilled into their heads that Slytherin was full of Dark Wizards; so they were influenced in seeing them only as such, not thinking about how they were with each other in their own Common room.

They were happy students, still stuck up and didn't socialize with the Muggle-born students in their house, but they each knew how to play different instruments, and some even were really good singers. Even with being the outcast and looked down on, the Muggle-born students seemed to be enjoying themselves with each others company and listening to the others having a good time. One of the Slytherin boys was showing how good he was with juggling and balancing, a girl was twirling a baton of fire, and Tom was playing the piano along side a girl playing a violin. Harry knew they were showing off their talents to try and prove they were more talented than the rest of their housemates, but it didn't mean it wasn't also for fun.

Suddenly, Tom had started to sing a Muggle song and playing the tune on the piano, while the Purebloods believed it to just be a song they never heard, the Muggle-borns kept it to themselves that it was indeed a Muggle song. Harry watched in complete shock, Tom's voice was really good, he was smiling and his friends were huddled around him. Harry felt a hand grab his arm, everyone was looking at him, Tom had stopped singing and playing the piano.

"Are you alright?" It was a first year girl that had grabbed his arm, she stared at him frowning.

"Huh?" Harry was confused till he realized he'd started to cry, his cheeks were wet, and he quickly wiped his face with his sleeve. "Oh! Yea, I'm fine, I guess the song was a bit too powerful for me." it was really because he couldn't help his growing like for Tom, even though the boy was going to grow up to kill many people.

The song had been about the war, to the Purebloods it was about Grindewald, and to the Muggle-borns they knew it was about the Muggle war going on. Many of them had lost family members in both wars, even a couple friends from the school had died in both, Grindewald attacking random people, and the Nazi's shooting them down thinking their wands they rose to protect themselves were guns. Thanks to Harry freely showing his emotions and not hiding them behind a mask, those who'd lost people felt their mask break, and started to cry. Most muttered about the Ministry sitting on their asses, they could stop Hitler and the Nazi's whenever they wanted, but refused to interfere with Muggle business, and others blamed the Ministry for not trying hard enough to stop Grindewald; with Grindewald, they were mostly upset that he was killing Purebloods instead of just Muggles.

When the Owl from the Ministry finally came, Harry took it to Headmaster Dippet. "So the Ministry believes it is in both you and Mr. Riddle's best interest to live in the school until graduation..." Dippet placed the letter on his desk. "Well, I suppose if you both help out around the castle, it could be like a summer job." the old man sighed. "This is a special case, I don't normally accept such request, even by the Ministry. But Tom has asked since his first year to live in the castle and he is a good student, you both can work on your homework together as well...I'm sure that even though you went to a Wizard Orphanage, thinking you were a Squib you probably don't know much of our history besides what you were taught over the last year. You can go inform Riddle about the news."

Harry quickly left the room, almost running into Dumbledore. "Ah, sorry sir!" he ran down the hall, Dumbledore frowning slightly and entering Dippet's office. Harry knocked on Tom's bedroom door, it was early morning and the other boy had been asleep. Tom was only wearing a pair of boxers and a open button up pajama top, Harry felt his cheeks start to burn, but shook his head. "We were given permission to live at the school all year round till we graduate." he said it very quickly.

Tom's eyes moved around sleepily, he squinted, then the words finally registered and his eyes widened. "Really? I don't have to go back to that hell?" he cheered and pulled Harry into a large hug. "Thank you so much Potter! You are now officially one of my favorite people!" Harry bit his bottom lip and he was released. "Seriously, this has to be the best day of my life to get away from those bastards."

Harry was having a complete mental freak out, he stood there silently, but in his head he was screaming. 'Who the hell is this! Is this really Voldemort!' he took a couple breaths. "Y-ea...you are one of my favorite people here too." his and Tom's eyes went wide when Harry was shoved forward and his lips touched Tom's.

"Hahaha! Potter and Riddle sitting in a tree!" Peeves yelled. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" he quickly shut up as he was chased out of Slytherin by the Bloody Baron for trespassing and harassing his house's students.

Luckily, Slytherin's were mostly all heavy sleepers or didn't care to go investigate. Harry and Tom, however, were frozen, both of them had been brought up primarily by Muggles, which had told them homosexuality was wrong; it was worse for Tom because open homosexuality was illegal in the Muggle world at that time period and many Muggles had been thrown into jail for being gay. Neither was pulling away though, which, once Tom snapped out of his initial shock, he pulled Harry into his room.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Tom put a hand up to stop Harry from saying anything. "Look, that was my first kiss and..."

"...Yea it was my first kiss too..." Harry wished Peeves was alive, so he could kill him.

Letting out a sigh, Tom started to pace in his Prefect bedroom. "It was just touching of lips, it doesn't have to actually mean anything. You were pushed forward by that stupid Poltergeist, it wasn't like it was on purpose." he swallowed, his foot starting to tap on the floor. "We hardly even know each other, yes you are one of my greatest friends, even more now that you helped make it so I don't have to return to the Muggle Orphanage... We can just forget it happened, it meant nothing." Tom shocked himself at how hard it was to say the last sentence, he'd only known Harry for a little over a week.

Biting his bottom lip, Harry was still thinking about how surprisingly soft the other boy's lips were. "Yea, right, we can just forget it happened and continue being friends." it happened fast, shocking both of them.

Tom had turned on his heels and shoved Harry into the wall, kissing him hard, gripping both of Harry's shoulders, and his eyes closed tightly. Harry let out a small sound, before closing his own eyes and kissing Tom back; both not doing a sloppy job of it as they'd never kissed anyone before and were copying what they'd seen others do. Tom felt a shiver go through his body, he slowly opened his eyes at the same time Harry had decided to, both of them looking into each other. It was the first time Tom ever really looked someone in the eyes, he found himself drawn into the beautiful emerald green eyes.

"...This isn't forgetting it, is it?..." Tom said only a few inches away from Harry's lips.

"...No its not..." Harry leaned forward capturing Tom's lips with his own again.

The two fifteen year old boys slowed the pace of their kissing, both embarrassed by their lack of experience, they began to get better naturally. Tom's hands slid down to Harry's hips, they broke the kiss, breathing in deep, Tom reached up and ran a finger over Harry's scar. "I was wondering, where did you get the scar?"

Harry wished Tom hadn't brought the scar up, it only made him remember who exactly he'd just been snogging. "The Wizard who killed my parents tried to kill me too, he ended up leaving me with this scar before the Aurors came and arrested him."

Tom moved away from Harry. "I'm sorry for bringing up a bad memory..."

"I was a baby, I only know about it from what I was told." Harry scratched the top of his head, the mood was killed, and he was having conflicting feelings. "Um, we should probably go to the great hall, I'm starting to feel hungry."

"Before we leave this room, are we going to forget about all of this or are we going to..." Tom asked awkwardly, he didn't know what he wanted to really ask, he had never experienced love before, he didn't even know if that was what he was feeling. He'd seen how Muggles treated homosexuality and he knew that there were openly gay students in the school, that most Wizards didn't care about what sexuality a person was; but he also knew there were still some homophobic Wizards and Witches.

"It is a bit of a strange situation..." The green eyed boy fidgeted. "Up until the other day I thought I only liked girls..."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "The other day? So you were starting to fancy me before the kiss?" he let out a laugh, Harry's face had turned completely red, almost as red as a Weasley's hair. Tom wasn't making things easy for Harry, his laugh and the smile that came across his hansom face struck the green eyed boy in the heart.

Harry remembered thinking Tom from the diary had been good looking, but since he was only twelve at the time, it was only a observation, rather than an attraction, and the Tom standing in the room with him was the same age as he was then. "Well, I've enjoyed being around you, more than I believed I would when I met you..." as he wanted to kill him.

"You are strange..." Tom walked toward the door. "I suppose we could, experiment, with whatever this is...if it was a heat of the moment type of situation or if it is more. We can still be friends in either case, at least I believe we can." the two boys then exited the room.

Harry found himself getting more attention from the other Slytherin students, they started asking him more questions instead of watching him suspiciously. Harry was starting to make more friends than just being around Tom, he also had been distant with his housemates, if the Ministry ever found a way to send him back to the future, he didn't want to have to lose more friends. He had a minor freak out at the Ministry once every thing had officially sunk in, that he was never going to see Ron and Hermione, or any of the others that hadn't been born yet and by the time they were, he'd be old; the Minister told him that it was highly unlikely they'd be able to send him back. The only thing that had kept Harry from forcing the subject of sending him back to his time, was the thought of stopping the Dark Lord from gaining power, and save the lives of so many.

Tom began to spend a lot more time in the library, he wanted to know more about his mother and her family, more than what he'd been told or over heard. Because of his conversation with Harry, it had sparked his renewed interest in the subject, he had to know if he had any other family members on his Wizard side, someone who could tell him about his mother and why she would have fallen for a Muggle man that abandoned her while she was pregnant with him; he was still disgusted that his mother had been the Witch and his father the Muggle. He'd already learned as much as he could stand about his father during the summer, the man was rich and while being an adult, was still living with his parents. He'd tried to contact him several times, only to be told that his mother had enchanted him; though it was more of a figure of speech, his father would have been thought mad if he claimed his wife had been a witch.

Had Harry known what Tom was up to, he'd have stopped him, but he believed Tom was just studying; he was after all a Prefect and one of the best students in the school. It had been a little over a month since they started to experiment with each other, Tom didn't seem any different, but the boy was always good at hiding his real emotions, and Harry should have paid closer attention. Tom and Harry's relationship was only kissing and neither of them had admitted to feeling it was more than an experiment now.

Harry was walking down the hall Halloween night after the holiday feast, Tom had left the Great Hall moments before, and he'd have followed him sooner had he not been talking with other students. "I don't think it would be fair to other orphan students if you and Potter were to stay at the school during the summer, even with the Ministries permission, the Headmaster has already sent an owl to the Ministry about the matter." Dumbledore was standing in the hall with Tom, Tom's eyes were wide and trying to hide the anger boiling behind them. "I'm sorry, but we can't have favoritism." Harry listened in shock, it had been a month since they'd been told they could, why was Dumbledore just now destroying Tom's hope.

"Sir, please, I can't go back to that place! At least let me go to a Wizard Orphanage, if it isn't possible for me to stay here." Tom pleaded. "I can't be around those Muggle children anymore, I'm not a Muggle or a Muggleborn, I don't belong there..." he always believed Dumbledore had something against him. "Why do you want me to suffer, they don't understand that I am better than they are, they believe I am just a freak. Most of them are there because of the Muggle war going on, they are more annoying than the others, crying and screaming in the middle of the night."

Dumbledore frowned at the boy, Harry was slightly disappointed in both of them, Tom for showing he still looked down on Muggles, and Dumbledore for meeting with Tom alone to ruin his happy feeling of being allowed to live in the school; it actually ruined Harry's hopes as well. "You really should change that way of thinking Mr. Riddle. The Muggles are having an even worse war than we are, you should show some compassion or at least an understanding, that they are having a difficult time."

"If you really believe that, then why don't you go to the Ministry and get them to stop the Muggle war, it only would take a couple killing curses to..." Tom was cut off.

"The Ministry doesn't believe it our business to interfere, you know that. It has been explained to all students, it is something only Muggles can deal with." Dumbledore watched Tom closely.

"You all only care about the war happening on our side, how different is that from not caring that Muggles are dying every day? You claim to want Muggles and Muggleborns to be treated without prejudiced, while we hide ourselves from them. They can not know we exist, yet Wizards and Witches are allowed to marry Muggles. I am also quite sure there are Wizards working secretly in the Muggle war, yet you claim it isn't our business to interfere?" Tom took a breath. "This world is amass with hypocrisy, someone needs to change how things are handled."

"All wars end, things will change in time, but the changes I believe you are wanting would lead this world into a darker path." Dumbledore paused. "I believe this conversation is over. You will be returning to the Muggle Orphanage, will be returning to the Ministry or the Wizard Orphanage he came from originally. Due try to get along with them, thinking to highly of yourself will bring you nothing but darkness." the old man walked down the hall, leaving Tom to punch the wall hard.

"...I will get you for this you old bastard...I will show you and all of the Wizarding world, all of the Muggle world, I will change this whole world." Tom's rage boiled, his eyes flashed red, and he dug his nails into the wall, glaring at it. "I will rule this world as its Lord."

While Tom's rage filled words were said in Parseltongue, Harry had heard every word. Being friends with Tom and even showing him a form of love, had not changed a thing. The pale hansom boy that Harry found himself falling in love with, was still the cold monster that murdered his parents and caused the deaths of many others. It hurt in his chest, he had to chose to confront Tom in hopes of changing his mind or going back to his original plan to get rid of the threat. Dumbledore's lack of understanding or care that Tom was slowly going into complete madness, that the Muggle Orphanage was not a good place for him, had also put Harry into conflicting thoughts about the man.

Tom stalked off down the hall angrily, heading for the library to continue researching his mother's family tree. He had found that Pureblood families really liked to keep extensive log of their family tree from all of their bloodlines, at least as far back as they could; but it didn't include the illegitimate children that were possibly out there. His family was related to many other families, but the one branch that led to his mothers family being the only heirs led him to Salazar Slytherin. "I'm related to Slytherin..." Tom's eyes were wide, he quickly began to do more research about the man who helped make the school, and was a known to also dislike Muggleborns being in the school.

Harry had headed to the Owlery to send a request to Minister Diggory, in the hopes that he could try to convince the Headmaster to let them stay at the school, in a last ditch effort to avoid having to deal with Tom. It was a long shot, he knew that, the Minister wasn't his actual guardian, nor did he have any other reason to entertain more of Harry's request; Harry had been given a large amount of money and already had a few request fulfilled, he couldn't expect to get everything he wanted. Sending the owl off, he watched it fly away, hoping that he'd get one more favor granted to him.

TBC


End file.
